


7 Points of Awkward, 1 Point of Awww

by orphan_account



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: CLAMPkink, List Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-16
Updated: 2011-06-16
Packaged: 2017-10-20 11:53:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/212518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seven things Syaoran wishs he didn't know about Fai and Kurogane's sex life. Written for CLAMPkink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	7 Points of Awkward, 1 Point of Awww

1) The embarrassing grunts and moans he can live with, but Syaoran wants to die every time he overhears them use each other’s given names. It’s a private, personal something that should only be between them.

2) The given names are the worst, but overhearing Fai call his Sensei “a wanton cock hungry slut” made sword training awkward for an entire week. To this day Kurogane has no idea why Syaoran upon being told to sink his sword harder into the targets dropped the weapon and ran away blushing.

3) Once when searching for a clean towel he found a black leather collar and matching lead amongst Fai’s things. He shrugged it off, not understanding the signifigance until later.

4) Kurogane’s safeword is Tomoyo. Fai’s safeword is apples.

5) Syaoran isn’t a prude, a little amorous affection between a couple after a few drinks is normal, nice even, but a three hour debate about the terms and conditions of a couple’s sex life is embarassing. The worst part was he was obligated to stay for the entire excructiating, drunken conversation because he was the only one who knew where their inn was.

6) Said debate mostly revolved around what a free pass was, how many they each got and an approval process for candidates that prompltly broke down once they realized they were both interested in the new shopkeeper’s archer. Before they could start aguing he’d cut in as the last thing he needed was them messing up their sole source of transportation, not to mention asking out the archer was one step away from asking out Watanuki and that was too unsettling to properly ruminate on.

7) Kurogane likes apartments over all other forms of lodging, mostly because Fai plays house. Syaoran like coming home to warm meals and cozy quarters too, he doesn’t like spending most of the night with a pillow clamped around his ears.

1) Even when they're wrapped up in being...well, them, they do little things for Syaoran. A covered dish of dinner and an extra large helping of dessert in the fridge, an offer to look at the inn before going to the bar ever since the great free pass debate, once Fai just wordlessly handed him a pair of heavy duty ear muffs with only a smile for explanation, and neither of them has ever approached the archer.


End file.
